degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy-Kim Friendship
The former friendship between Darcy Edwards and Kim began sometime before Season 5. They are no longer friends due to the fact that Kim believed that Darcy had sex with her then boyfriend Peter, not knowing that Darcy was raped. She later took Darcy's ring, and said to her, "Virginity is God's most precious gift and you just gave it away." Kim is no longer shown after that. Friendship History Season 5 In Foolin', Darcy introduce Spinner to Friendship Club, and Kim tells Spinner about the rules of the club, before the group prays together. In Redemption Song, Kim is shown talking to Darcy. Later, when everybody in the Friendship Club is talking about death and forgiveness, Kim's boyfriend Linus, asks Darcy's boyfriend, Spinner if he has anything to be forgiven for. When Spinner says no, Linus mentions Jimmy which makes Spinner upset and he walks away. Darcy goes after Spinner and Spinner asks Darcy that if she told him about Jimmy. Darcy mentions that she might have told Kim. In I Against I, Kim helps run the booth for Friendship Club at the school carnival. She and Darcy tell Spinner and Linus that their booth raised $860 for hungry children. In High Fidelity (1), Darcy tells Spinner that Kim got her a job as a counselor over the summer. In High Fidelity (2), Kim and Darcy leave for the camp that they will be counselors at over the summer. Season 6 In Free Fallin' (1), Kim helps out Darcy and Peter with the Thanksgiving dinner for the homeless. In Sunglasses at Night, the Friendship Club has a meeting. Darcy mentions of how the charity turkey dinner was good, and Kim adds that they're going to organize another event. Peter then enters the room and interprets the meeting. He says that his mom wants Darcy to come and see her. Darcy leaves, while Kim looks disappointed. Later, in Media Immersions, Mr. Simpson asks everybody if they have any suggestions when it comes to the internet. Peter says that its about censorship but Kim says its about keeping the Internet safe. Peter says, "Who gets to decide what's safe and what isn't, Kim? You?" Kim turns to Darcy with an annoyed look. Darcy then tells Peter that she isn't surprised by that because she believes that Peter only cares about himself. She then gives Peter an wink. They continue role playing until Simpson tells them to stop. Kim gives her an approving look. The next day, Kim sees Darcy talking to somebody on the computer, not knowing that it's Peter. She jokingly asks if its her boyfriend. She then asks Darcy if they're heading to drama club, but Darcy asks if she can reschedule because she says its her grandma's birthday when she's actually going to see Peter. Kim says that its the last time that she'll cancel for her. Later, while Kim is walking her dog to the park, she catches Darcy and Peter kissing. She angrily wishes tells Darcy that she hopes that her grandma has a good birthday. Later, Peter tells Darcy of how Kim told his mom about them being together, and Darcy tells Peter that Kim should mind her own business. Season 7 In Standing in the Dark (2), after rumor spreads around that Peter and Darcy had sex together, Manny and Emma comfort her and then Kim confronts Darcy. She sees that Darcy is still wearing her ring. She asks "Shouldn't you take it off?" Emma tells her to back off but Darcy tells her its okay. She takes off her ring and gives it to Kim. Darcy asks if she's happy. Kim says "Virginity is God's most precious gift and you just gave it away." This makes Darcy feel horrible since because she was raped, she believes that its her first sexual experience even though rape does not count as sex. Trivia *They both attended the Friendship Club. *They're both Christian. *Kim disliked Darcy's ex-boyfriend Peter. Gallery Kim1234.jpg erterert.jpg 98uioi.png 90890uop.png 878ouio.png 98uklu.jpg Tumblr_mdrn6sAOGA1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation